


Loophole

by TheTKSaint



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Camping, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Identity Issues, Late Night Conversations, Mentors, Muscles, No Strings Attached, Partial Nudity, Post-Episode: s03e02 Huntara, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTKSaint/pseuds/TheTKSaint
Summary: Adora and Huntara share a tent to recuperate before another day of travel through the Crimson Waste. Huntara makes an enticing proposition, and Adora decides just how the rest of the evening shall go. Set roughly between S302 "Huntara" & S303 "Once Upon a Time in the Waste".
Relationships: Adora/Huntara (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Loophole

“Listen, Blondie,” Huntara guided in her smoky, tenured tone as she reclined her enviable amethyst form on the bedroll. “I know why you offered to switch tents with the boy.”

It had been a full day of blazing through the dangers of the Crimson Waste with a new companion, and Bow’s improvised cactus stew was finally settling in the party’s stomachs.

Adora performatively massaged below her ponytail, and played nervously with the canvas tent flap. She’d been staring introspectively at Despondos’ starless void, damning herself for wondering what Catra was doing in that same moment. “I just thought, you know, Glimmer and Bow--”

“Those two?” Huntara snorted a chuckle. “I can tell they haven’t figured that out yet. You, on the other hand...”

“Me?” Adora gulped the dry air, knowing well she and her partner for the evening were the only ones in speaking range.

“Don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at me in that bar. And I think you saw the way I looked at you, too.”

“Oh, I--”

Huntara crossed her legs, crooked one arm aloft, and flexed. She had removed her armor, exposing even more of herself than had been on display in the moons’ light. “Don’t be shy; beefcakes are kind of my thing, too!” She curled both arms forward into a pose that accentuated her mountainous trapezii. “Just a shame I didn’t think this far ahead and bring any outfits with me. I like to have my girls dress up.”

If Adora had a clever comeback for the proposition, it was lost as she ogled the desert woman’s pronounced brachials. The sight was even more impressive than that musclebound woman in Elberon - maybe the first person for whom she’d been conscious of an attraction. “It’s just…” Adora herself wasn’t sure which direction she was prefacing, though several were trying to come to her.

“Oh, Blondie. Don’t tell me it’s your first time. It’s no fun to win by default.”

“No, I’ve-- well, never actually with anyone, anyway.”

“How did I not guess that?”

“Well, you remember. They don’t really talk about it in the Horde. Everything is always just about… training. Battle readiness. Strategy.”

“You know, suddenly you make a lot more sense to me.” Huntara’s expression became less one of competition as she recalled her own time with the Horde, prior to her defection. “Where I came from, before all that, we fucked all the time.”

“Fuhh... fucked? All the time?”

“Practically customary. Sometimes a dominance thing - maybe you know something about that. Go to a kurultai at the chief’s longhouse, orgy breaks out, a few hours later, new chief. You know, I’m starting to see why there isn’t much left of my kingdom.”

Adora relaxed with a reluctant giggle, and joined her new friend on the thin bedroll. She mockingly impersonated her old drill instructors, adding her own gruffly exaggerated combat noises, “In the Fright Zone it’s all like, ‘Left flank, move in from the rear!’ ‘Yes, Captain!’ Pew, pew!”

“Should have been like, ‘Left flank, spread from right flank! Now thrust! Repeat!’”

The women laughed together, and Adora let herself fall into Huntara’s arms.

For a fleeting moment, Huntara allowed herself to relish the tender connection. She then sat up, prompting Adora to do the same, and took the end of her chest wrap in one hand. She surveyed for signs of resistance, to be sure, and found intrigue instead.

Adora watched, sat back on her heels, more mesmerized with each layer that rippled away as the sensuous barbarian revealed her chest. Intoxicated with her own disarmament, she raised her right hand to the outside of Huntara’s massive left pectoral, and caressed its firm might before brushing a finger along her breast. Adora could feel a warming energy shiver through her thighs as she saw the deep violet apex of Huntara’s breast fortifying to taut attention at her touch. She looked up, seeing that her mistress was confidently enjoying the admiration.

“You’re gonna need that spit you’re drooling, Blondie. It’s your turn.”

Adora hadn’t disrobed in front of anyone except Catra, but she knew if she dwelled on that thought the moment might be squandered. She crossed her arms in front of her torso and jerked her jacket up over her head. She then realized she’d never thought to worry how her tactical compression undershirt made her chest look, and at once it was all she could think about. She quickly went to remove it before Huntara signaled to pause.

“You’re doing great, really, but if we’re gonna do this we’re really gonna do it. You have to do the thing.”

Huntara’s voice vibrated in Adora’s spine. “The… thing?”

“The thing! Your thing! The, ‘for the whatever of whatever’ thing. That thing.”

“Oh! Oh, wow! You want to fuck She-Ra!”

Huntara clenched her teeth into a sporting grin, “That’s a girl.”

Attunement with She-Ra was still steadily increasing for Adora with everything she was learning about Mara and the First Ones. Not only was so much about She-Ra still a torturous mystery, though, but becoming the dazzling eight-footer with spectacular hair still felt like being a totally different person. Adora then wondered, if she felt like a different person as She-Ra, would sex as She-Ra then be like… a loophole? Could she let herself be educated, yet remain fresh for…

Adora considered the experienced assurance in Huntara’s eyes once more.

Huntara expressed some impatience with a grunt, though her words were more perceptive and understanding. “It’s your call, Blondie. I’m not gonna have you do anything you’re not comfortable with, but there are no strings attached to me. A ride that’ll drive you wild, take it or leave it.”  
  
Adora’s thoughts went back to tracking through the dunes, competing with Huntara to prove herself. “You asked for it,” she beamed. She reached for the Sword of Protection on the tent floor, and clasped its jeweled hilt. “For the honor… of Grayskull!”

It happened as fast as a blast of brilliant light, but to Adora the transformation process came in washes of rainbow flowing over her. Opaque glyphs of the First Ones’ deeds glinted at the precipice of her consciousness. When the final adornment materialized on her augmented physique, an emboldening zeal rushed through her veins, and she was ready to take on anything from a duel with a war beast to a night of passion with her physical match.

Level with Huntara’s gaze as opposed to craning up at it, Adora’s nerves were an afterthought as she began to rip her breastplate away from its skirt.

“Adora! What’s going on?” An unwelcome male voice of distress rapidly grew in volume toward the tent flap. “I heard you do the thing!”

“It’s nothing, Bow!” Adora insisted. “Aren’t you and Glimmer, you know… getting to bed?”

“She passed out in seconds, before I even had the whole tent set up. I’m wide awake, so I’ve been out here trying to boost the signal from Mara’s ship.” Proudly flaunting the tracker pad of his own design, Bow unassumingly whipped the tent open. His jaw dropped.

Adora hadn’t managed her breastplate all the way off, but her cheeks flushed all the same. The topless Huntara bellowed a laugh that might have disturbed any nearby Waste snakes.

A fourth voice came sleepily from nearby. “Bow?”

“Looks like your signal came through, boy,” Huntara observed with sardonic glee, and still no interest in covering herself.

Bow disappeared from the tent, practically singing, “Oh, hi, Glimmer!”

“It’s so late,” Glimmer croaked from outside, “Did I hear Adora swoosh-vwooshing into She-Ra again? What’s going on?”

Bow scrambled for a cover, “Nothing at all! We were just--”

“We were just comparing six-packs!” called Adora.

“Um, eight-pack,” coughed Huntara.

“Well, Bow’s is better,” Glimmer huffed back.

“Okay guys, we have a long day ahead of us,” Bow patronized. His blush could be heard, if not seen, as he failed to manage a full goodnight before Glimmer teleported the both of them back to their own bedrolls.

Huntara leaned an arm over Adora, still smiling. “Hope we didn’t just blow their innocent minds too much.”

“Oh, they’re okay,” Adora promised. “And Glimmer isn’t as innocent as she seems, trust me.”

“Speaking of.” Huntara motioned invitingly. “We doing this, or what?”

The mood had undeniably shifted. Adora didn’t want to disappoint, though she did trust what Huntara had said about there being no strings. Even with the loophole theory, however, it just didn’t feel right. As if emotionally reacting to the unspoken decision, She-Ra melted away.

"I’m sorry,” Adora sulked, “I don’t know what I want. I think, for this, I want someone who wants me for me.”

Huntara stayed quiet for a moment. “That’s some real heartfelt honesty. We don’t get that a lot out here. I respect it.”

“Thank you, really,” Adora said, fixing her undershirt.

“Don’t thank me yet - the offer still stands, any time you want. Maybe I’ll even have a special outfit in your size. Or, sizes.”

The women shared one more laugh as they laid on their sides.

Adora nestled into Huntara’s warm body. “Could you just… hold me?”

Huntara dipped her head with a knowing smirk. “Sure, Blondie.”

* * * * *

The alarming sounds of Bow making a second attempt at cactus stew woke Adora before the brighter moons’ light did.

Huntara was already awake. “You know, you talk in your sleep.”

Adora froze.

“So… you and some cat girl, huh?”


End file.
